Coeur de la Mer
by MusicistheMuse
Summary: Mary, or Rin, Turner is the sister of the captain of the Flying Dutchman, Will Turner. Rin has plans to meet him and help if she desires, but first she must save Captain Jack Sparrow from a revenge-driven Englishman and find the one thing that could free the seas of the Flying Dutchman forever, the Coeur de la Mer.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

The tall clean-cut man looked at the seventeen-year-old girl standing before him. She was wearing a dirty white shirt with a corseted top and trousers. The belt around her hips held a pistol, a compass, and a sword with a beautiful hilt where she rested her left hand. All of her dark hair was pulled back and put under her large-brimmed hat except bangs that stopped just under her eyebrows and some wavy strands that fell around her face. She had two small hoops in each ear and a diamond in the right. Most of her fingers had several rings or one large one. An intricately designed silver one caught his eye along with one that looked like a dragon or a sea serpent with a black pearl in its mouth. She had golden-brown eyes, a straight nose that wasn't too sharp, smooth cheek-bones, and red lips. He looked down at her worn out boot with dirty buckles that stopped under her knees. She tapped the fingers of her right hand on her hip as she waited for him to respond.

He narrowed his eyes before speaking, "No."

"No?" He couldn't see it, but he knew she was raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I won't have a woman aboard my ship, especially a pirate."

"I didn't think Navy captains were superstitious. I thought you wanted revenge for your brother. You won't find Captain Jack Sparrow without me. He's even looking for me since I have something of his." She patted the compass on her hip before continuing. "If you don't take me you won't find me, and you won't find him."

He shook his head, "How is it that you look like a pirate and act like a pirate, but you do not speak like one?"

She laughed, "I wasn't always a pirate. Are you taking me or not?"

"Fine, you can come."

With a smile she patted him on the back and walked to board the large ship, "Glad you decided on the easy way mate."

"Wait," he called before she stepped onto the ship, "You didn't tell me your name."

"Aye, it's Rin, Rin Turner."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Compass

Mary, or Rin as she liked to be called, looked down at the black compass in her hand before looking back out to sea. "William Turner," she called out to sea, "Captain of the Flying Dutchman, did you know you had a little sister? Of course, we only share a mother. It seems she liked pirates. My father was one too." She laughed at herself. She should feel crazy talking to someone she couldn't see, but she had a feeling he could hear her. "I'm curious to meet you, but it'll have to wait until I find Jack. He's got something I want."

Rin snapped the compass shut after looking at it one last time and went to the captain's quarters. Several men in uniform were arguing around a map when she walked in. The captain dismissed the other men when he saw her. He waited to speak until they all left the room. "Do you have a new direction?"

"Aye, south-west."

He nodded, "Tell me, why do you help me hunt Sparrow?"

"I've got my reasons," she stated simply before heading down to her cot to sleep. It was only midday, but by the first light of dawn the ship would be close enough to Tortuga for her to steal away on a row boat. She would have to be up earlier than all the crew if she were to do so, and she needed the rest.

Before anyone began to wake up, Rin slipped out of her cot and into her boots. She stealthily made her way across deck and prepared a row boat. When she arrived at the port of Tortuga she left the boat and went to an alley where there were few people. She pulled out the compass and looked at it before smiling and walking in the direction it pointed her, a bar. Rin scoured the place for the man before finally finding him in the back at a table. It looked as if he were recruiting, so she decided to stand in line. It was the perfect opportunity to get aboard the Black Pearl. When she was finally standing in front of Jack he eyed her quickly before speaking.

"You are not a man."

"Aye."

"You want to be joining the crew then?" Rin nodded. Jack paused before speaking again, "Name?"

"Rin Black," she lied. If Jack thought she might be related to Will, well, she didn't know what he would do. "Oh," she said detaching the compass from her belt and tossing it to Jack, "I do believe this belongs to you."

He caught it with ease and smiled, "Welcome to the crew Miss Black."

With a satisfied smile Rin turned on her heel and walked to the bar to get herself a drink. After Rin sat down with her drink in a far corner of the bar she noticed a little girl stumbling through the bar with a dog. No one else seemed to notice the girl. Rin watched the girl for awhile before realizing why she was stumbling. She had been injured. Leaving her drink on the table where it would probably be taken by someone else, Rin rushed to the little girl who collapsed when Rin kneeled down in front of her to talk. Rin looked at the nearly unconscious girl with a frown. Wet blood made the front of her thin dress cling to her stomach. There was too much of it.

"What happened?" Rin asked as she carried the girl to a table she cleared of drinks with a swipe of her arm. She put the small girl on it while being watched by a group of drunken men who looked confused and angry she knocked their drinks over. Ignoring their looks, she peeled the blood-soaked clothes off the girl's stomach.

The girl groaned in pain. "Th-theif," she girl stuttered out.

"Rum!" Rin shouted, "Get me rum!" When a bottle of rum was handed to her she smiled at the girl. "This is going to hurt love." Rin poured some of the rum onto the stab wound in the girls torso. As soon as the liquid went into her wound she screamed and tried to curl into a ball but someone was holding her down. Rin ripped off a large portion of her sleeve and applied pressure to the wound to stop its bleeding. The girl was looking faint and pale. "What's your name love?" Rin asked trying to keep her awake.

"Eliza," she said so quietly Rin could barely hear her even though her ear was very close to the girls face.

"And the dog?" Rin asked as she kept pressure on the wound. The bleeding wasn't slowing enough and the cloth was nearly finished. She turned to the man behind her and ripped off his shirt with one hand. "Tear it in two," she demanded.

"Se-" she stopped and gasped, "Seamus."

"Good name that is," she said replacing her soaked sleeve with half of the man's shirt. Rin's frowned deepened when Eliza screamed at the renewed pressure. She was barely hanging on. "Just shake your head," she said to the girl, "Do you have family?" Eliza shook her head. The bleeding had almost stopped when the girl passed out. Rin kept pressure on the wound until she was sure it had stopped bleeding. She took the half of the shirt that didn't have blood on it and wrapped it tightly around Eliza's stomach. Rin sighed and looked to the man who had been holding the girl down. She was more than surprised to see it was Jack. "Captain," she said quizzically as she nodded her thanks.

He waved his hand, "Might you know the lass?"

Rin thought a moment before responding. If Jack thought that she did then he may be willing to let her take on the Black Pearl. She knew that no one would care for her here. "Aye, she be my brother's daughter."

"Where might he be? I don't see father's leaving there little lass' in such a place as this one."

"Dead," Rin said. This part was honest. William Turner was, technically, dead. He had no heart in his chest.

He nodded and made a gesture with his hands towards Eliza, "Ye be expecting her on board then?" He waited for a response from Rin, a nod, before he continued. "She may come, but if she causes any trouble it will be the sea for her. Savy?"

"Aye, and the dog?"

Jack looked down at the shaggy dog sitting with his head on the table near the girl's face. He nodded with a shrug. "Don't mind dogs. It's that damned monkey." He frowned at the thought of the former captain Hector Barbossa's monkey. "Be on the Pearl in an hour," he said before sauntering off.

Rin left out a puff of air as she looked down on the girl. Why did she get herself tied to little girl and her dog? She could simply not take them, but then Jack may be suspicious of her. She looked down at her bloody hands. She dumped the remains of the rum onto her hands and washed them off before wiping them off on her already dirty trousers. Rin wasn't sure if the girl would survive or not, but she did her best. She didn't think the knife pierced anything serious and it wasn't as deep as she originally thought. With a sigh, she lifted the girl and carried her to the Black Pearl with the dog on her heels. Eliza was going to be weak and hungry when, or rather if, she woke up. Carefully, so Eliza wouldn't feel too much pain, Rin put her in a cot. The dog stayed next to Eliza.

Since not many others were on the ship yet Rin went back up on deck and leaned against the railing to stare at the sea. "Miss Black?" A man's voice said behind her stirring her from her thoughts.

"Rin," she corrected.

"Gibbs," he said stating his name, "Jack told me of ya. Keep the girl outta trouble. Don't want her gettin' on the crews bad side." She nodded. "What happened to yer brother?"

Rin couldn't help but smile a bit. "Pirate, got 'is heart cut out."

"And the mother?"

She shrugged, "Never asked." Rin didn't want to have to remember an elaborate story. She would, however, have to remember to tell the girl she was her niece and her father was a pirate that got his heart cut out.

"And you? Ye look young for a pirate."

"Aye, a bit. Not yet eighteen, not for another couple months. January."

"Good luck to ya," Gibbs said with a nod, "You'll be needing it."

Rin tipped her head at the older man, the first mate to be exact, before he walked off to speak with the other crew members boarding the ship. Before going back to Eliza, Rin got her some bread, meat, and water for when she woke and an apple for herself. She had a feeling that the young girl and her mutt would be causing more trouble than they were worth.


End file.
